It's not Wrong ,Unless We Let It Be
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Just an Aria and Ezra oneshot! In Ezra's office at Hollis, things between Ezria get hot and steamy!


**A/N Okay sooo here is another oneshot! I think this might be a series of oneshots, but I'm just going to tell you that I am not good at updating so I'm not going to make any promises! Maybe there will be something on the show that sparks my creative juices! Anyway if you have suggestions for scenarios that you would like them to be in, I guess that would work…actually that would be great, that's a lot of my problem, I don't come up with good ideas….**

**Anyway, just read and review! **

_**That time in his office**_

Aria walks into his office and doesn't even let Ezra speak before assaulting his lips with her own. It's been to long since she's felt his lips on hers, since she's pressed her body against his, and she's beginning to get frustrated. It's been almost three days and she can't stand that just because they've told her parents about their relationship, that she has to reconcile with not seeing him as much.

He's responding the same as she is, needing this just as much as she does. Aria can feel his hand slid to her ass as he picks her up and sits down on his couch with her straddling him. She continues to kiss him fiercely, slowly grinding on his erection. It suddenly occurs to Ezra that their doing this in his _office_ at Hollis, where her _dad_ works. If he were to walk he would probably kill him dead right there. But there's something about the way she's kissing and feeling on every part of his body that prevents him from saying anything, because he sure as hell didn't want her to stop.

She runs her hands through his hair and kisses her way down his neck. His tongue finds her ear as he lightly traces the outer shell and whispers softly, "Miss Montgomery, I don't think this is very appropriate behavior. Are you not supposed to be attending your night classes right now?" Aria doesn't move from her spot on his neck as she hums a laugh, "I suppose, but there are other 'assignments' that need my tending to at this moment." He chuckles lightly at her wordplay and runs his hands down her back stopping at her ass and grasping it.

She groans as her lips find his once again and makes a point to grind on his lap once again. "You realize we could get caught at any moment right?" Aria smiles and begins to unbutton his shirt, "Hmm…don't you think that just makes it exciting?" she doesn't let him reply and continues to kiss him. He kisses back pushing his tongue past her lips and into her awaiting mouth. Aria moans and pushes her chest forward making unsubtle attempts to get Ezra to just _touch_ her for once without her having to ask.

He takes the hint, grasping her breasts, kneading them slowly with his large hands. Aria groans in appreciation of his touch. He was perfect at being gentle yet forceful; it was an amazing turn on. Aria found herself wanting more and pulled away removing her top, revealing her lace bra. Ezra growled from deep in his throat, the sound going straight to her core, making her wetter than she already was.

"Maybe we should lock the door?" Ezra asked not pulling away from the supple skin above Aria's breasts. She replies breathless 'yes' and gets up to put the chair underneath the doorknob to ensure no one could enter their sanctuary for awhile.

Ezra rises from the couch and meets Aria in the center of his office. He places a palm on her face, cupping her cheek before slowly moving his fingers down her face, across her collar bone, and toys with the straps of her bra before pushing them down her shoulders replacing the small pieces of fabric with soft kisses.

Aria's breathing hitches as she feels the tenderness with which he's handling her body. She unbuttons his shirt as unclasps her bra. Ezra lets his shirt fall off of his shoulders as she lets her bra join the growing pile of clothing littering the floor. They hold each other close once again, both groaning at the skin to skin contact.

Both are standing together simply embracing one another, waiting on the other to make the first move. Aria runs her hands up and down Ezra's back lightly, barely touching him, causing goose bumps to rise onto his skin. He once again holds her face in his hands and kisses her gently. "I've missed you." He says running his thumbs across her cheeks softly. She reaches her hands up and grasps his wrists and closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead.

She's on the verge of tears by the time she replies. "I've missed you too." She smiles, a sad smile. She's worried they won't get to have too many more moments like this if her parents have anything to do about their current situation. He notices her tears and wipes them away.

"Please, please don't cry. I know what you're thinking, but this will not be the last time we're together okay. You and I always find a way, and we'll still find a way. "She nods her head and reaches up to kiss him once again and soon the kiss becomes more passionate.

Ezra walks back towards his desk, pushing aside a few of the papers and sets Aria down on the desk and pulls down her skirt and tosses it carelessly onto the floor. She moves her hands down his chest and rest upon his belt, unbuckling it and then unbuttoning his pants before pushing them to the floor to join her skirt. He climbs onto the desk with her, laying her down on the hard wooden desk. Aria can feel his erection pressing into her thigh, and reaches rub him through his boxers as he kisses her.

Ezra groans as his hips involuntarily thrust into Aria's hand. She pushes down his boxers, letting his member from its confines. She flips them over so she's on top and begins to fist her hand around his cock. She revels in the sounds he makes while she does this, feeling even wetter from his cries of pleasure. "Oh god Aria." He says when he watches as she lowers her head on his member.

His hands intertwine into her silky locks and focuses on the feelings she's creating within him. Ezra allows his eyes to look towards the door when he sees a shadow pass by, god knows what compromising a position it would put him in if Byron decided that **now**, while his daughter was giving him a blow job, would be a good time to come and talk to him.

"Fuck, Aria I'm about to come." She moans, creating vibrations almost making him almost lose himself. Ezra puts a finger under her chin and lifts her mouth off of his cock, watching as it slowly slid out of her mouth. He attaches their lips and flips them over so Aria is beneath him.

He kisses slowly down her body, paying attention to every detail of her skin. He pays extra attention to the places that make her squirm and pant in pleasure, wanting to hear those beautiful sounds and devote them to memory.

He wants to remember, no matter what happens, that when he kisses the spot on her neck where her pulse beats that she becomes slightly breathless and runs her hands through his hair. He wants to remember that when he kisses her breasts and rubs them a certain way, she purrs in the most delicious way possible. He wants to remember that when he kisses down her stomach, her hips rise, all ready anticipating his lips on the most delicate part of her body.

He removes her thong, throwing it somewhere in his office to be searched for and found later. She yanks on his hair, directing him where to place his lips and how fast to go with her words. She breathlessly says his name when his fingers find their way into her opening, causing her to squirm and pant. "Oh god Ezra." She pulls on his hair, but he's used to it by now, somehow it turns him on.

He wastes no time in giving her what she wants, running his tongue through her slick folds and forcing past her opening. Aria awards him with erotic moans of pleasure as he continues to pleasure her with his mouth. Her hips are rising off the desk, and he grabs them to hold them still. She continues run her fingers through his hair as she comes, yelling loudly, and worries for a moment that someone could have heard them.

Ezra kissed back up Aria's torso, coming face to face to her and kissing her softly on the lips. She kisses him back wrapping her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Ezra positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Aria's eyes close slowly as she sighs as she's finally filled.

She's missed him so much it literally left an ache deep within her. Not being with Ezra for so long physically hurt her to the point where she couldn't think about anything but getting her satisfaction. She groans as he starts to move slowly in and out, making careful, long strokes. There's something so gentle about the way he loves her, it's different than usual. She's suddenly so full of emotion, feeling all the love spilling out through their actions.

Ezra positions his hands on either side of her head and leans down to begin kissing her slowly as his strokes increase in pace. He always likes to watch her face during moments like this. He always jokes with her that her face has the ability to contort in the weirdest positions in just everyday situations. But when they make love, it becomes something that's not quite as funny, it's an amazing turn on. Aria's hands move up to his back and racks her fingers down his soft skin, leaving red marks in her path.

"Ezra!" she suddenly cries out when he finally hits the spot he's been looking for. God he loved to make her scream. "Oh god I love it when you scream my name." he states his simple fact, catching the slightest look of a smirk. He lowers his head, and begins to kiss her neck and makes a trail leading up to her ear.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asks, reinforcing his words with an especially hard thrust, causing her to cry out and the desk to shake slightly. "Oh YES! Ezra." He smirks, meets her lips with his own once again. "How good?"

"Mmmmm, so good." He continues to kiss her, attempting to swallow her cries of pleasure, trying to limit the amount of people that hear them.

Aria doesn't even see her orgasm coming when it hits her. The way he's talking to her has her distracted and unbelievably turned on. "Ohh, baby I'm going to come!" Ezra doesn't say anything, just leans down and continues to suck on her neck. He remains close to her neck, slightly breathing in the smell of sex and sweat. "Come on." He says it so matter of factly, yet like he wants it just as bad as she does. "Come on Aria, come for me." Suddenly she explodes, never has she come so hard. Her own orgasm causes his as they both writhe on the desk in pleasure.

They both lie there breathing heavily for a few minutes. Ezra has his head resting on her breasts while Aria slowly runs her fingers through his sweaty hair. "I don't think our sex has ever been that good." She says jokingly, laughing lightly. He looks up and smiles. "We've been away from each other for so long. Our need must of just…taken over."

He kisses in between her breasts and soon finds her mouth. They slowly kiss, nothing sexual, just slowly, enjoying the feeling of one another's mouth on the other. The couple jumps when they hear the doorknob jiggle and knock on the office door. Ezra hesitantly asks whose there, when Byron Montgomery himself announces his presence at the door.

Aria panicked, grabbing her clothing and throwing them on while Ezra dressed, saying he'd be just a minute. Aria hid underneath the desk, and listened as Ezra opened the door to his office, saying he'd locked it to keep students from coming in and asking what they made on the latest they'd taken.

"Huh. Yea well, I guess I can agree with you on that. It can get a little annoying when you're trying to grade papers and someone keeps interrupting you." They stood there for a moment, awkwardly waiting for the other to talk. Aria's heart raced ninety miles a minute as she waited on her father to leave Ezra's office.

"Look, I'm just going to get right to the point. I realize that putting you up for this job in Louisiana was…a far stretch. I know that it seems crazy for you to take that job. Put if I were you, I would take it. I want you as far away from my daughter as possible, and if the only way I can ensure that is to get you a better position, then I am helping you and myself."

She heard Ezra sigh; he'd never told her about a job in Louisiana. Was he considering taking it? "With all due respect sir, I would never take a job that I didn't deserve. If the only reason your giving me this job is to get me away from Aria, I absolutely refuse to take it."

Aria could hear her father's breathing suddenly get harder, and heard as his footsteps advanced towards Ezra. "You will stay away from Aria. I've made that point perfectly clear at your apartment. Besides, she's already moved on. She's already seeing someone new and is finally seeing this for what it really is."

Aria almost rose from her hiding spot beneath the desk when Ezra suddenly spoke. "Which is what? Never once have you even considered what Aria and I have told you. You never believe in the validity that we **do **love each other. I'm not some sick guy that got his diploma to cruse younger girls in high school. In fact, when we met, I was under the assumption that she was much older. But you don't see that, and that's fine, but don't you dare come in here and tell me that I'm going to take a job to be away from her. Because if all I can have is to be in the same town as her, then I guess I'll have to take it."

Byron glares at him, any friendly bond that was ever between them dissipating within his words. He turns to look back at him as he slowly leaves his office. "Stay away from her." and he leaves.

Aria comes out from underneath the desk and wraps her arms around him, kissing him, and holding on to this moment for long as she can. Not knowing how long she has until it's all swept out from underneath her.

**So it got a little angsty towards the end but that's okay, you guys can still like it for what it is right? I hope so…anyway, bye! P.S. Read and review!\**


End file.
